In Love with the Golden Boy
by narutoluverr1999
Summary: Modern world AU. Sasuke finds himself obsessed with a golden haired boy named Naruto. What starts out sweet takes a turn for the worst. (cover art by hetalian422)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ^_^ this is my first fanfic on this site so please enjoy~~

Also, there are some inappropriate sexual themes including rape which may be triggering ^^" Lastly, I don't own Naruto (I wish) so dont sue me! XD

...

Sasuke lay on his bed, thinking, just like he always did every night. Bored, asking, begging, questioning. Since the start of high-school, something had changed. His childhood numbness to the dark sides of the world had dissipated. Ignorance melting by the minute, over the ever burning sun of time. He never knew that growing up would completely change his mindset.

He remembered when he was only 8 years old, standing on top of the plastic structure in the playground, a crowd of tiny heads below him, watching and expecting. He had told everyone he was Buzz Lightyear, and that if he jumped off the structure he could fly. The whole situation was wrapped with ignorance, ignorance of pain, suffering and consequences, an ignorance he missed so much. There he stood, on the edge of the metal grated flooring, hands gripped tightly to the plastic poles. And it was at that moment, he felt truly capable of flying, the way the wind brushed his skin and whispered encouragement into his ear convinced him, and the several feet distancing him from the ground didn't scare him. Fear was an ingredient used only a pinch compared to the bubbling pot of confidence and...ignorance. And it was exhilarating. It was like he could feel music, the beat going steadily, preparing to cue his lift off, as if he were an instrument waiting to join the song. 3...2...1...liftoff. And he felt it. His body was light as air, the disconnection of any substance touching him was truly magical. Pure cool air whipped his skin so perfectly, and for a mere moment, just a split second, he really was flying. He felt like a bird, free, wild and untied. But that was only for a split second.

When he hit the ground, jolting pain up his body as the wood chips dug into him furiously, giving him a nasty black eye, all he could think about was that he needed more of that feeling. The edge, the short moment of joy between a mistake and it's consequence. He was addicted. He needed it again. After going home and nursing his wounds, he forgot about it, all until recently, about three years ago. When he rediscovered that memory he was once again hooked, to the feeling of danger and excitement. After analyzing his life for the millionth time, just like every night, he drifted to sleep at the time of 11:30.

...

He woke up at 8:00 sharp thanks to his blaring alarm clock. After pulling on a black hoodie and pants from his paint-peeled drawer, he trudged out of his room into the dirty kitchen to get ready for school. His mother, dressed in yoga pants and a burger king tee shirt was sitting on the couch watching Nascar on their small and fuzzy TV. Just like every morning.

"Yeah! Go go go! Oh! Aw SHIT. That dumb fuck cant even drive straight. Shiiittttt." She screamed at the TV, as if they were in a conversation. "Sasuke, get me a beer."

'I can see her greying brown roots.' He thought to himself whilst walking to the fridge, 'She's such a stupid whore'

"Here ma." He handed her the cold can.

She grunted in response, clearly focused more on the race.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and left the house for school.

...

"-And that night, President Lincoln was shot without any further warning. Now, who can tell me who the murderer was?"

Mr. Wallace looked around the quiet class, awaiting an answer.

"Come on. This is common knowledge."

The class was completely silent.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll choose myself. Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped his head up from his desk. 'Fuck.' He scratched his head quizzically. He hadn't been paying attention to History class since the first day of school.

"Ummmmmmm..."

"You know this, Sasuke."

"Uhhhh I dunno about that..."

"Come on, we went over this many times in class! EVERYONE in America knows this."

"Can't remember the name..."

"THINK."

"Ummmmmmmmmmm..."

"You can do this, it's simple."

"Wait, isn't it like Pocahontas or something."

"Christ."

The class laughed and Sasuke felt a cold sinking in his chest, as well as heat in his face. How did he manage to get hot and cold at the same time? He put his head back down for several minutes until he got a message on his phone from Sakura.

'sup bro, wanna hang out afterschool'

He typed back carefully, covering part of his phone with his arm.

'yea sure'

Sasuke was never a fan of Sakura, in fact he found her to be an annoying cunt but he allowed himself to hang out with her because she was the only person who gave a crap about him.

The bell rang and he was the first to leave the room. 'Fuckin Pocahontas, who gives a shit.' He thought to himself as he dragged his legs down the hall to leave school, head hung down. But it was then, in the sea of darkness he spotted a flash of yellow. He looked up and that was when he saw Him.

A boy, possibly a junior or sophomore, clad in stylistically ripped black pants and a grey wife beater. His hair was a yellow flame, each strand was like an arm trying to reach the ceiling. He had black stripes painted on his cheek. He reminded Sasuke of a tiger or lion, graceful but ready to bite. He was mesmerized.

'Wow,' the he thought to himself, 'I'd tap that shit.'

In mere seconds the bright yellow creature disappeared out of sight, and Sasuke continued walking as normal until a familiar loud and screeching voice raped his ears.

"SASUKEYYYYYYYYY!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him rib crushingly hard. "C'MON, LET'S GO NOWWWWWWW!"

"Fuck you Sakura you're too loud"

"Love ya too~!"

They began to walk to the forest near school, the one where kids ran off to smoke at.

"So today, Hinata told me that she has sex with Mr. Wallace to bring her grade up! Isn't that crazy?!" Sakura yelled into his face, getting a bit of spit into his eyeball. Searing pain burned into him, as well as annoyance.

"Thanks for blinding me. And who the fuck is Hinata and Mr. Wallace?"

"Your stupid." Sakura said gleefully, skipping along beside him.

"*You're." He replied smugly.

"Hey! I wrote another song today at vocal jazz. Wanna hear it?"

"Hell no"

"LIFE IS LIKE A ROLLER COASTER IT GOES BY SO FAST"

"Oh my god, shut up."

"I GET STRONGER AND STRONGER THAN I WAS IN THE PAST"

Her voice was truly horrible, she was trying to sound breathy and deep but because of her tone deafness and complete lack of skill she sounded more like a pregnant seal being clubbed.

"BUT THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING WILL IT REALLY LAST"

"Ohmygod SHUT UP SAKURA NO ONE LIKES YOU" Sasuke screamed as he threw a small but heavy rock at her head.

"That's funny coming from you," Sakura replied, rubbing her wound "Last I time I checked I'm the only person you talk to."

"Whatever."

They walked in complete silence until they reached their destination.

Sasuke sat down on a mossy log and opened his backpack, taking out his rolling papers, disposable lighter and ziplock bag.

"So, what strain is it?" Sakura asked, the first thing said for the past ten silent minutes.

"Grape ape."

He got a generous pinch, put in onto the paper and rolled.

"Haven't been high in MONTHS. I heard if you wait a long time you'll get even higher. Do ya think it'll work?"

"Nah." Sasuke said as he licked the seal and closed up the joint.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sharing this joint with you."

"What the fuck? Why not?"

"You have mouth herpes."

"IT'S A COLD SORE!" She yelled.

"Whatever."

He lit the joint and began smoking.

"Sasuke! Share with me!"

"No."

"COME ON"

"Get your own."

"My stuff is at home!" She pouted.

"Hm. Your loss."

"Ok then. Sasuke, we're going to my house."

"Fuck, fine."

...

Sakura jumped onto her bed and Sasuke sat on the floor, still smoking.

"Hey, Sakura, have you seen this guy before?"

"Great description." She replied as she got out her sparkly pink bong.

"He's got like, fuckin yellow hair, and black stripes on his face."

Sakura looked at him strangely but then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's new to the school. In my class. Name's Narutoad or something." She stated, dropping bits of marijuana into the pink contraption.

"Oh. Ok."

"Why?"

"I dunno. He just caught my eye, that's all."

"...Are you gay, Sasuke?"

"I dunno."

"Well it would explain why you haven't made a move on me." She winked at him playfully.

"Like literally no one would, holy fuck you are so full of yourself."

"Awww. Do you need to have your apple juice and nappy?"

"Whatever."

Sakura sprang off her bed suddenly.

"Hey, you want some funions? I'm hungry."

"Sure."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke grabbed her bag of weed, transferred half of it into his, then went back to his position on the floor. His stomach was growling. Funions did sound pretty good at the moment.

The door swung open, revealing Sakura with a brightly colored jumbo bag full of onion snacks. "I'm baaack!" She sang.

"Fuck yeah, funions." He tore open the bag like it was on fire and shoved handfuls into his mouth. "This is orgasmic."

"I know, right!"

"Yo Sakura, can I watch stuff on your TV?"

"Let's."

Sasuke grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. 'Doctor Who...shit, Gumball...shit, Glee...shit, Pawn wars...shit, Family guy...shit.'

"Your channels suck dick." He snapped.

"Oh my god Sasuke, just shut up."

Dr. Phil, skip, Nascar, skip, Chico Vampiro, skip. He skipped to a stupid cartoon about gay ninjas or something.

"Wow, it's like one of those Japanese cartoon thingies." He remarked, face stuffed with funions and eyes watery and red.

"Anime." She corrected matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever, let's not watch it. Looks lame."

"I agree, what a dumb show."

...

Thanks for reading~~~~~please favorite, bookmark and review! It will make my day ^\\\\\^


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! ^_^ Arigatou for the reviews, follows, favs and stuff! :3 I cherish all the reviews and PMs. worked super hard on the first chapter but this one i was more relaxed with :D oh, and theres gonna be some yaoi coming up soon so enjoy! XD

...

Sasuke lay in his creaky bed, thinking, just like he did every night for the past few years. Bored, asking, begging, questioning. But something felt different that day. It was small and hardly important, but still different. It was a speck of yellow in the dark black sea. It was like a seed,while it was tiny and ineffective, he knew it would bloom to something bigger, stronger, more life-changing. He had a little feeling, deep, deep in his cold, dark heart, that this seed was going to change his life. He didn't know if it was for the better, but the chance it would break his boredom was enough for him to stop worrying a bit, just enough to fall asleep at a healthier time of 9:30.

...

The cafeteria at school was filled with tables filled with people, each clique with it's own little area, all but one that was almost empty in the darker corner of the room.

A pink haired annoying person waved her hand in the air, beckoning Sasuke to come over.

"Sasuke! I gotta gift for you~!" Sakura purred, sticking her arm into her purse.

"I bet it's something lame," Sasuke replied nonchalantly as he sat down, more focused on trying to find that Narutoad in the noisy, crowded lunchroom.

Sakura whipped out a shiny plastic card and waved it in front of his face, almost slapping his nose.

"A fake ID!" She chirped, "I think it'll be pretty useful."

"Woahhhh." Sasuke's eyes widened to perfect circles. "That is SO dank." He took the card from her hands and stared at it in awe. The only bad part was the picture chosen. It was from the sophomore yearbook, where his teeth looked slightly yellowed and he had eye bags. Besides that, he was happy. He had so much more freedom now.

"Mmhmmm! Wanna give it a whirl tonight?" Sakura asked, her tone implying she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What do you mean." Sasuke was still staring at Sasuke.

"I MEAN, that we should totally check out this nightclub."

"Oh. Uh, ok."

"I'll take that as a yes."

It seemed a tad unnecessary to get a fake ID, considering he'd could get a real one in less than a year, but it was still a nice gesture and pretty useful. He hated Sakura just a little less.

"Meet me after school, then I'll get us a ride to the club, 'k Sasuke?"

"Yeah, ok," He replied, both excitement and anxiousness taking over his body. He welcomed anything new to break him out of his shitty routine.

...

History class was boring, unsurprisingly. Mr. Wallace was being a lazy dick and making everyone write a long paper about some war while he sat at his desk checking Facebook. Sasuke was slaving over his assignment, because if he didn't at least turn it in he would probably fail class. Plus, he actually knew a little bit about the subject. Or at least enough to sum it up.

'The Civil War Summary

by Sasuke McDermik

The Civil war sucked total dick. There was all these guns and fighting, and I think people died. But it was worth it because black people got to stop doing that slave stuff. Abraham Licoln was like the president of the war. He hated slave stuff. He killed some people and then they won, so he went to see a movie or something and got shot by someone who was not Pocahontas. The end.

P.S. Fuck you Mr. Wallace'

Sasuke was pretty proud of himself. It was the first time he ever applied himself to class. He read over it briefly and got out of his seat.

"Ok, when you're done writing turn it in and I'll grade it," Mr. Wallace said, whilst typing some long and bitchy status about his trip to Italy.

Sasuke went up the desk and put his paper into one of the folders. The teacher looked notably surprised that Sasuke actually did something in his class time besides sleep. He went back to his own desk and watched as Mr. Wallace read the paper, his face starting out curious, then concerned, and finally angered.

"SASUKE! TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW! AND TAKE YOUR STUPID PAPER!" He shoved the paper and Sasuke, slightly crumpling the it in the process, furious. "YOU BETTER SHOW THIS TO HER. YOU ARE ONE STEP FROM BEING KICKED PUT OG THIS CLASS."

"Wow, calm down, I'm going I'm going." He tried to avoid the gaze of the students staring at him, eyes full of curiosity.

Sasuke packed up his bag and left the class, paper in hand. 'Fuckin Wallace. He sucks total dick' he thought to himself. He was planning on leaving the school, as it was almost over, but as he was about to reach to exit he spotted that Narutoad kid, sitting at the main office, waiting to for something. Like a fly to a turd, Sasuke swiftly walked into the main office, ignoring his plan to ditch school just to sit by the kid.

"Mr. Wallace sent me to the principal," He said to the receptionist, almost eager.

"I'll let her know." The receptionist replied as she typed into the computer.

The blackette sat down on a cushioned chairs across from Narutoad.

The yellow boy had propped himself comfortably on the chair, legs and arms crossed. He had on several bandages over his cheek, covering some of his painted on whiskers. He wore a plain black shirt and grey skinny jeans as well as some shiny leather sneakers. He didn't say anything but smirked confidently in acknowledgement. That was fine. Sasuke didn't feel like talking. He just felt like staring. Narutoad actually looked a bit tired, his under eyes were slightly swollen and dark.

'What an interesting looking kid.' That was all Sasuke could think. He took in all of Narutoad's features, from his sleepy blue eyes to the small pimple on his forehead and the mole on his chin. This kid had a lot of character just in his appearance. It was pretty rad.

"The principal's ready to see you," The receptionist broke Sasuke out of his trance. "First door on the left."

'Shit,' Sasuke thought 'I'm so fucked. Why did I go in here? This sucks more dick than Madonna backstage.'

He opened the door tentatively and sat down quietly with his black head hung down. Principal Lewis looked more disappointed than pissed, grey hairs poking through her giant dyed brown hair, glasses uneven and crows feet comfortably perched by her eyes.

"Sasuke, why are in here again?" She inquired in an exasperated tone.

"Mr. Wallace is hella angry about my Civil War summary." Sasuke replied, eyes averted. He looked down at his shoes. They were a little beaten.

"Show me."

He handed her the wrinkled paper reluctantly.

"'The Civil War sucked d-' Sasuke! you can't write profanity in your schoolwork! No wonder you're in here!" She rubbed her forehead and kept going, "'I think people died'?! You think? For god's sake Sasuke!" Lewis covered her head in her hands and went on. "'So then he went to see a movie' Oh my god, Sasuke, movies weren't around then! Oh god... 'Got shot by someone who was not Pocahontas'...WHY would you put that in?!"

"I didn't know who it was but I knew it wasn't Pocahontas." Sasuke's phone buzzed. He got a message from Sakura.

'where r u?! ur not in class.'

'stuck in bitch principals. wait for me' He replied.

"SASUKE! Put away your phone. Hell!" She threw her bony hands in the air. The paper looked like a used tissue, sitting on the desk sadly, disappointed on what it'd been used for.

"Don't curse at me, Ms. Lewis. It hurts my self esteem."

The Principal ignored him and continued reading, migraine visible on her face. "'The end. P.S. Fuck you Mr. Wallace." It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just said. Her face grew as red and angry as the pimple on Narutoad's forehead. "You know, there's a big fat difference between being stupid and being a jerk! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

'You know, there's a big fat bitch sitting across from me.' He quipped before covering his mouth, then putting it down when he realized he had only thought it.

"I'm not even stupid." He said calmly but clearly offended.

Her face went back to it's natural grayish pink color, looking less angry, more concerned and almost pitiful. She smoothed out the paper and set it down. The silence in the room calmed them both down. Sasuke checked the time on his phone. It was 3:10, class was over. He wondered if Narutoad was still in the lobby.

"Sasuke, how is your home life?"

He looked up, slightly surprised, but quickly went back to his nonchalant expression. He took a deep breath and began his rant. "Hmmmm. Well, let's see here, I'm poor as fuck, my future is basically just being kicked out of school and home and living in a public storage space until I contract HIV and die, I have a jobless fatass alcoholic idiot mom who only watches Nascar all day, a constantly angry drunk tobacco smoking dad who is too busy drinking and fucking random women at bars to come home, my stupid druggie brother who lives in Canada and does nothing but snort cocaine, and my cat with an extra chromosome who shits all over the floor. Yeah, it's fuckin fantastic."

There was silence for about two minutes until the bitch principal spoke up.

"We...we could arrange a counselor to talk to you during class every week or so. If you'd like."

"DURING school?" He piped up.

"Yes, during a period of your choice."

"Oh my god that's the radest shit I've heard all day. Can I do it during history with dick sucking Mr. Wallace?"

"Language, Sasuke."

"C'mon, you can't deny that he's a total fucktard. He spends half his time writing stupid shit and liking pictures on Facebook. And, he's a total manwhore, he even let some bitch fuck him to improve her grade in history class."

"What?! Who?!"

"Some bitch named Hinata."

"Who?"

"Some bitch named Hinata." He pulled out a small apple from his backpack and crunched noisily.

"We will...take care of that later. I'll take to him about it." She brushed her hand through her giant curly mess of hair. He was relieved, he could get out of class once a week and watch his stupid teacher deal with pedophelia allegations.

"Yup. So we done yet?"

"Yes, come here every Wednesday for your counseling."

"'K cool. See ya." He shuffled out of the chair.

"Hold on Sasuke. We're not done yet."

He sat back down, dissapointed.

"You're grades are dangerously low...and if you keep up this behavior...we might have to suspend you, or even worse, expel you," The principal said, pain in her voice. She had concern for the boy.

He froze in his seat. He did hate school, but he had enough dignity that he wasn't planning on being kicked out. "So...what do I?"

"You need to apply yourself more, and we're always there to help you."

He looked down again, at the rug on the floor. "Oh. Right. Apply myself."

"Do you need to be tutored?" She asked as she handed back his summary.

"Um...no, I guess." He put the paper into the backpack, not caring when it was smushed between his pencil case and textbook.

"Ok. Well, that's all I have to say. Please...just be careful. We try to help out our students here. We try not to give up on them."

"Uh, ok. Bye." He got out of his seat and put on his backpack, left the room, threw his apple core at the trash can and missed. He walked down the hall into the lobby.

The lobby was empty, except for an annoying pink haired bitch sitting eagerly there, eyes filled with excitement.

"'Sup!" She chirped, standing up and putting on her backpack. "So, what'd ya do?"

"Eh, I'll tell you later," He replied.

They walked out of the lobby together. Sasuke noticed Sakura was wearing a fresh face of makeup and a semi revealing red dress that would look expensive on anyone else. She looked kinda like a turd in ribbons, better than a regular turd but still a turd. Still smelly and obnoxious.

He suddenly felt a little self conscious when he remembered he'd be showing up to a presumably nightclub in a plain red hoodie and jeans.

"So how are we gonna get to this club?"

"Taxi. Don't worry, I'll pay." She waved around her wallet, smiling.

"That makes sense, because no one would ever want to be stuck in a car with you unless you paid them 50 bucks."

"Haha, very funny." She opened the door out of the school, the crisp air slapping Sasuke in the face.

When they reached the street there was already a taxi waiting for them. Sakura had apparently called ahead of time, which actually worried Sasuke a little, because it meant that this nightclub was probably a pretty big deal. They pulled themselves into the car and got comfortable. The cab started moving. The pinkette told the driver their destination and quickly turned her head to Sasuke like the chick in the exorcist.

"Oh, good news buddy!" Sakura made a cheeky grin. "That Narutoad kid says he knows who you are!"

"What the fuckity fuck. Seriously?" Sasuke replied in shock. The cab driver winced at his language.

"'Eeeyup. I saw him in the main office lobby and asked him. I was like, 'you know Sasuke? Tall, black hair, pale skin?' and he was like 'Oh, that guy who smells like pot and cat fur? Yeah.' Isn't that totally coolio?" She was bursting with energy.

"Don't say coolio, it sounds stupid. And yeah, that's actually pretty rad." Sasuke was happy to know that Narutoad remembered him, even if they were sitting face to face less than an hour ago. "Wait." He sniffed his arm. "I smell like weed and cats?"

...

The club was called pretty popular apparently, as the line was probably a mile long. Most all the people were just college guys and 14 year old girls in heavy makeup and push up bras, faking their way in with faux IDs. It was totally weird, but not really when he thought about it. Sasuke gripped his fake ID tightly when he remembered he was sort of in the same boat as the excited little girls. He could get kicked out if the guards saw through his card.

Come to think of it, he'd done crazy shit from auto-erotic-asphyxiation to crack cocaine but nightclubs were somehow a first. On the other hand, Sakura looked comfortable enough that he could tell she'd been several times already. She was acting like a kid trick or treating, waiting in front of the door eager for candy.

The line shortened as the bodyguards slowly let in more and more underage chicks and college kids. One girl, probably in middle school lost her fake ID and was pushed away from the entrance roughly after pleading to join her friends inside. Sasuke saw her ID on the ground by his feet and ignored it. He watched in amusement as she tried to call her mom with her sparkly, fancy iPhone 6 plus, to get her to pick her up at the pizza place next door.

Before too long the duo reached the entrance. Almost too soon, as he was actually having fun watching the struggling little brat. Sasuke handed the bodyguard his fake ID.

"Sasuke McDermik? 19 years old?" The guard asked in his scarily low voice, his muscles bulging out threateningly, towering over even Sasuke's above average height.

He nodded nervously. The large man looked and forth from the picture to the real guy.

"Ok, come in. Welcome to Club Kristal."

...

Sasuke took in the interior of the club. Rainbow polka dotted lights danced around the dark area. The large bustling dance floor took up most of the room, the light bar area in the corner like a trapped mouse. There was a typical (barely visible) douchey looking club DJ at the front of the room playing typical douchey club music. The crowd was going wild and dancing like they were all baby monkeys on crack. All the girls there seemed to be decked out in heels, makeup and tight dresses, but he was relieved to see that most of the guys were dressed casually, like him.

Sakura immediately pranced to the bar and began ordering a bunch of vodka. She slid a glass of the potent liquid to him. He began drinking slowly.

"Ya know, I always gotta get a little wasted before dancing," Sakura said as she downed her drink in one big gulp, "I dance a lot better drunk." She gestured to the bartender. "More."

"I have a feeling your dancing always sucks, Sakura." Sasuke replied in a snarky tone, polishing off his vodka. "More for me, too."

"Well, you'd be the first one to say that." She mumbled. Her confidence was strong enough to take his insults.

"Whatever." He finished his second glass and the bartender refilled.

"Don't drink so much. I have to pay for it you know."

"I'm gonna get hammered. You'll be poor as dirt by the time we're done here." He finished his third glass and got another refill.

"Get me a fat fuckin thing of beer," Sakura ordered angrily, ignoring what he said but still affected by it, "I'm not feeling very dancy yet."

The bartender silently complied, pouring her a large mug and sliding it across the counter. She downed the entire thing without stopping, smiling proudly when she put down the empty and cold glass.

"Wow, you drink more than my mom and dad combined."

"I'm just getting started." She replied smugly.

Sakura suddenly hopped off the barstool and grabbed her purse.

"Save my seat, bitch, I gotta pee." Her face was reddened in the cheeks from alcohol. She shuffled off, making a bee line to the bathroom.

Sasuke put his backpack on her seat and ordered himself a Sex on the Beach just because of the name. He watched the crowd of excited dancers as he drank, a couple hundred dark heads bobbing up and down like an ocean to some sort of Top 40's playlist. But it was in that dark ocean he saw a flash of yellow.

'Fuckin hell. It's Narutoad.'

Sasuke ignored his unfinished drink and Sakura's seat as he rushed away from the bar and began digging through the large crowd. It was nearly impossible to see with all the people cramped and grinding against each other in seizure inducing lights. He would try to pop his head above the party-ers to try to find that yellow flame, but it was too difficult, his line of vision was stunted. He got himself so lost that he doubted he'd even be able to find his way out anymore.

He continued to wander aimlessly in the dense forest of people, lost in shitty music and rainbow dots. His phone buzzed, it had to be a pissed off Sakura but he ignored her because she was annoying. He dug and dug threw the crowd until he reached reached the DJ at the front of the room, ready to give up until he saw a small step stool next to the DJ booth. He stepped up onto it, and although he was only elevated a few inches higher, it was enough to get a good view of most of the club. And there he was. A yellow head bobbed up and down to the loud music. Sasuke jumped off the stool and rushed through, pushing people out of the way. Though it was hard to tell where he was going, he managed to at least figure out the general direction.

There seemed to be a small circle of college kids gathering around something. He anxiously pulled himself through, like he was opening a curtain, and there He was. The yellow flame was busting out some sick moves, and while he had the same amount of insane energy as everyone else, he was as on point as a professional, choreographed dancer. Someone was recording it with an iPhone, obviously without permission, but Narutoad didn't seem to care. He was in a zone, another level, a different dimension than everyone else in the room. Sasuke watched in awe, his eyes wide open, pupils following every move. It was like he was dancing for a music video, with the way he was in total sync with the sounds.

The music was over too soon and Narutoad ended his dance with a pose that would be cheesy on anyone else. The small crowd clapped, obviously impressed, then disbanded to go on to their own activities, leaving the two alone.

"Yoooooooo," Sasuke gushed, "That was dank as hell. That was fucking professional as fuck."

Narutoad took a second to get back to reality and recognize his presence.

"Sup. Thanks. Hey...I recognize you...weren't you at the principals not too long ago?" The yellow creature asked. The dark light looked good on him, his eye bags weren't noticeable and his forehead pimple looked more like a mole.

"Uh, yeah. Name's Sasuke." He replied awkwardly. He noticed that the blond's bandages were gone, revealing very light scratches on his cheek.

"Yeah, I know. Nice to meet ya. I'm Naruto."

'Naruto. That sounds better than Narutoad,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'Why did Sakura say it was Narutoad? She is such a stupid whore.'

"Oh. Cool name."

The blond boy nodded in response and scratched his neck.

It was quiet for a moment but Sasuke spoke up. "So. What grade you in?"

"Junior. You?"

"Oh ok. Yeah, I'm a senior." Sasuke replied. He thought that he'd be younger.

"So...what'd you do to get into the principals?" Naruto looked curious, understandably.

"I kinda wrote this paper that pissed off everyone."

"Oh."

His expression looked like he a further explanation but Sasuke tried to ignore him and turned the question to Naruto. "So, why were you in the main lobby?"

"Got in a little tussle with a few freshmen and sophomores."

That would explain the injuries. Sasuke wondered how much damage he did on the underclassmen. Either way, Naruto was a lot more hardcore than he expected. It was quiet for a moment but the junior spoke up.

"Wanna get high?"

Did he just read his mind?

"Fuck yeah."

Naruto grabbed his arm and led him through the dark crowd swiftly and expertly. When Sasuke went in by himself, it felt so disorienting and loud, but with his new guide it was like a weird Disneyland ride, like their path of movement was programmed or something. Naruto let go of his arm when they reached the restroom. It was pretty clean considering it was the men's restroom, he couldn't see any trash or writing anywhere. The two entered a large stall and locked the door behind them.

Sasuke got the out the weed from his backpack but was stopped by Naruto.

"Dude." the yellow boy put the weed back into his bag and looked at him disapprovingly. "Kush is for pussies."

Sasuke was shocked at his incredibly blunt statement. He'd heard people say it was unhealthy, dangerous and stupid, but he'd never heard anyone insult it this way. So, in Naruto's eyes, was weed the equivalent of a teddy bear in the drug world? Considering he smoked almost everyday he must've been the biggest pussy in the world.

"Yeah...right."

Naruto took out a ziplock baggie with small colorful tablets from his pocket. "This stuff is the shit."

He stared at the little squares, unsure. "What is that, LSD?" Sasuke'd never done LSD. It wasn't like he wouldn't, he just hadn't yet.

"Yup. It's totally cool. Acid is the bomb. Try one. Actually, try two. I'd like to see how you'd react." Naruto popped one into his mouth and handed a couple to Sasuke. He took it and examined it in his palms. Upon closer look, it was a tightly packed powder shaped into a small square, with a trippy rainbow pattern. He rested them on his tongue and let them melt. It tasted like paper, a bit gross but pretty bland.

"It's gonna take a while to kick in. We should go back to the main area."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and they walked out of the stall. He was curious, but more anxious, about the affects of this drug. He didn't know much about it but it was apparently good with weed so it had to be ok at least.

As they reached the bar area, an angry Sakura appeared and ran up to them.

"What the hell?! Where were you?!" She was drunk as hell, her hands on her hips, her blue eyes (they might be green, fuck if I remember) looking more angry that Gordon Ramsey on his man period, her vibes making it clear she was prepared to wreck Sasuke right in the goddamn club until she noticed Naruto standing awkwardly there and stuck her head into a very confused Sasuke's face.

"Oh, I see how it is. Ignore your best friend to rub butts with fucking Narutoad!"

"It's actually Naruto-" Sasuke interjected calmly.

"Ok, whatEVER. You're a freaking flake you know that?! Lost my seat to a couple of stupid whore bitches because of YOU!" She yelled, tomato red, her fists clenched.

Sasuke flipped her off and started walking backwards, then turning his back, Naruto following suit. The two boys quietly walked into the crowd of dancers, blending in seamlessly, her angry pink image getting clouded by people. Sasuke caught a glimpse of her storming back to the bar.

"Fine, fine! Go dance! See if I fucking care!" Was the last thing he heard from her.

"Ignore my bitch 'friend' Sakura, she's just being a dip, per usual," Sasuke explained as he slowly maneuvered deeper into the crowd.

"What?" Naruto yelled, it was hard to hear. They stopped walking as they reached a less populated area in the heart of the large mass of people.

"IGNORE SAKURA, SHE'S JUST BEING A BITCH."

"WHAT? OH!" Naruto shouted. This song was particularly loud, but soon quieted a bit. "Wanna dance?"

"Eh, I don't really dance. But go ahead," Sasuke replied, locking his hands and stretching his arms.

"Dude, I'm the same. I can't really dance well unless I'm tripping balls."

"So...you were high when you were dancing before?" he asked, mildly surprised at his statement.

"Yeah, I was at the tail end of a shrooms trip. I'm always kinda high on something." He put his arm behind his head and smiled almost guiltily, revealing his large mouth full of teeth.

Sasuke always thought his drug habits were pretty bad. He smoked weed nearly everyday and occasionally tried other risky things with Sakura or his older brother, but he'd never met anyone who was constantly high like this, and not on pot but more dangerous things that even he'd generally avoid. Naruto was fucking hardcore, that was for sure.

"Won't that, like, give you brain damage and stuff?" Sasuke asked, though he wasn't particularly curious about his answered.

"What, do I seem mentally retarded or something to you?" Naruto did a fake pout.

"Uhhh not really. Um. Forget I said that." He replied, slightly regretting his question.

Some wacky ass song that sounded like space noises erupted out of the speakers like a volcano, sound dripping through the room and covering everyone with a musical molten lava. It was all like dun tsst tsst dun dun duh chuka chuka banananananan bong bong bong shhhh shhhh shhhh tsst tsst tsst stsst tsst tsst bang bang bang bang bang bang kkkkkkkkkkkekeekkekekekekekekkek wub wub wub zbzbzbzbzbzbzbbzbzzb wuh wuh wuh chuk chuk ching ching tsssssssssst dun dun dun dun dun dun ch-chang ch-chang chchchch dunndun dun dun pong pang ping peng pung it was totally sick and trippy.

"AW YEAH! This is my jam!" Naruto started doing this weird dance that looked like he was a confused 9 year old boy humping a stuffed animal that his grandma gave him.

It was weird seeing someone as hardcore as Naruto dance like a maniac, but he was probably high on another thing so that explained it. (Or maybe he wasn't high and it was making his dancing shitty. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sasuke stood there awkwardly for several minutes, watching him dance all funny (and in all honesty, it was not as impressive as his previous dance) as his phone filled up with messages from piss drunk Sakura.

'bitch y si my tab 70 bucks'

'stopp dancing with ur gay frien'

'il so kill u netx time i see u'

'fu k u sausage'

'n fuk u nardo'

'stop ginoring me'

God, she was such a bitch.

After the trippy song finished Naruto smiled proudly. Sasuke ignored the flashing disco lights and loud music, trapped in a little stress bubble with sound proof walls. He quietly muttered 'really dank' in response, but he was preoccupied with staring at the messages on his phone. There was even one from his mom, which was pretty rare nowadays. She was asking what he was doing out so late. It was pretty late, about 10:00, but he didn't see why she gave a shit. She was probably bean-bagging out on the couch watching TV, too lazy to get up to grab her beer by her goddamn self. He quickly responded that he was studying with friends and would be home in a few hours.

"Yo, Sasuke. You aight?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his face, popping that bubble that kept him safe but unhappy.

"Uh, fuck. Yeah I'm ok." He scratched his head, still a little in shock from being pushed back into reality.

"Dude, your vibes are way too stressed out."

Sasuke was suprised to hear that. "Well...people always tell me I'm too laid back."

"You're not laid back, you're just trying to run away from your problems by ignoring them."

That was a huge realization.

Naruto continued his speech. "In fact, you're probably more worried than the average anxious kid at school. Sometimes avoiding things will tire you out more than trying to deal with them. If you really wanna be a laid back guy you need to go with the flow of things, good or bad. You gotta wipe your head, your petty desires and insecurities, and go for that ultimate zen. Turn your other cheek when shit goes bad. You can't always erase a problem but you can always erase a worry. Fuckin enjoy life as a gift and not a burden. Ya can't do much about the length but you can change the flavor."

"Holy titballs, you're right." The whole time he was hurting himself while trying to avoid hurting himself. The alcohol in him made things seem so much more beautiful. "You're like a philosopher dude. A+. Fuckin dank man. Fuckin dank."

The whiskered boy did a strangely innocent smile and quirked his head to the side. "Hey, before I forget. Wanna trade numbers?"

Sasuke was shocked, not just at what Naruto said, but that he'd managed to hang out, get high, and get the number of the guy he wanted (that he'd seen only a day before), all in one eventful night. Everything felt so pleasantly fast moving, it was exhilarating. But it caught up to him that trading numbers from random guys was probably just a normal thing for Naruto, considering his dangerous life style.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, I'll give it to you."

They switched phones and entered their numbers into each others address books. Sasuke was slightly embarrassed of his shitty old half-broken blackberry (and 3 contacts) until he saw that Naruto's phone was the earliest iPhone model, case-less, the screen about to shatter to pieces from its many, many cracks. It was reassuring in the strangest way.

"Wow, that Sakura chick sent you a lot of messages," Naruto commented, still holing Sasuke's phone, reading the many drunk texts.

"Woah, woah there. It may be a shitty phone it still has secret stuff on there." Sasuke snatched the blackberry and then apologized from the harshness.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Oh, sorry dude, I didn't know."

It was quiet for a while. Well, not really, there was still all the music and stuff, but the two students were completely silent and motionless, slowly taking in the affects of the LSD.

Minutes passed and passed. The ground was shaking at his feet. Sasuke watched the polka dot lights shake around the room like coked up ladybugs. The speakers breathing out note after note, it's stomach bulging in and out. The people suddenly seemed more like tall, dark trees in a dense forest, a presence less noticed as time went on. The room was spinning around them, they were the earth, and space and time was going around in a circle looping and looping and he couldn't tell if he was spinning, or the room was spinning, but it was totally crazy. The surroundings of the room swept by his vision faster and faster until it turned into a colorful blur.

He felt the music shoot in and out and in and out of his ear as fast as a bullet, then swirl around his body like a candy cane ribbon, sending him into a tight, suffocating embrace that lifted him off the ground into the air just enough to feel lightweight, like he was flying. High, and higher and closer to the sky, almost touching the ceiling, in flight, he was a bird. Everyone looked like ants to him, small, squish-able and meaningless. He'd never felt so powerful and free. Adrenaline surged through him and fueled his invisible wings.

"I'M A FUCKING BIRD!" Sasuke screamed, the sound of his yell melting into the music like butter on hot toast.

"Shit dude, you're high as fuck," Naruto remarked quietly. His soft voice disappeared into the air around them.

Sasuke was on the ground again. He didn't know when it had happened, but he felt his feet on the surface of the cold floor.

It took him several minutes to recover. He'd managed to calm himself down but remained just as out of it. The music was so loud, and beat was so deep that it shook the room like an earthquake, the music was pulling him to it's source, the neon blue DJ booth. It was a black hole sucking him in violently. He tried to resist, grabbing onto a tree that turned out to be an angry person, but he was too weak and couldn't resist the music notes grabbing on to his clothes and guiding him forward. Naruto followed along, watching, amused at Sasuke's outburst.

He was in a forest, rainbow lady bugs flying through the air towards the vacuum sucking them in, tall trees barely rooted to the ground, being pulled reluctantly, grass and dirt ripped from the ground, each individual particle heading to one source in a fast but graceful ballerina-esque flight

Sasuke grabbed on to several trees but was shaken off as the branches tore off and were sucked in with the rest. Bugs skittered all over his skin, tickling him slightly with their tiny frantic legs before being sucked in as well. As he was forcefully pulled closer to the hole, he saw it, a large mouth, with shiny blue lips and grey teeth and a black tongue. It was eating everything in his surroundings, from the grass to the bugs to the trees. The rough, musical air whipped by him, almost knocking him over from the pure force. He grabbed on to another tree but it was uprooted and consumed.

The mouth didn't ever stop and chew, in fact it hardly moved at all, it just let all the bits of earth brush it's tastebuds before they disappeared down it's throat. Despite it's stillness he could still see that it was enjoying everything that entered it by the slight curve in the corner of it's lips. Closer and closer, louder and louder, almost ear deafeningly so. A thin branch wrapped on his wrist, like it was trying to stop him being sucked in, but he shook it off, as his resistance to the mouth lessened, he walked closer and closer, carefully, out of simple curiosity, though he still made sure to keep his feet rooted to the ground. Entire trees would be thrown past his head, missing by mere centimeters, and it's wood chips would occasionally hit his back or cheek, little light punches.

Hundreds of the rainbow ladybugs were being sucked in, like bits of confetti from a fucked up confetti machine. He finally reached the mouth, only a foot away, taking tiny steps closer. He put his hand on the unmoving blueberry lips, holding his place to avoid being sucked inside. He had to touch the tongue. He didn't know why, but he had to feel the giant ebony creature at least once. With his other arm, he stuck out one of his fingers and poked the it.

It was a little cold and smooth. Feeling adventurous, he put his entire palm on,

much less wet than he expected. Suddenly, he felt a strange connection to the entity shock his body. He could taste everything it could, the wood teasing his tastebuds, surprisingly not bitter but more bland with a slight maple tinge to it's flavor. He'd tasted wood before when he'd lick popsicle sticks, so it was't too shocking for him. The grass was very flavorful and tasted slightly spinachy, but for the most part didn't taste of any food of the regular palette. He could even taste his own palm on the tongue. He tasted the ladybugs as well. They were quite bitter but tasted faintly of skittles. The only unpleasant thing was the bits of dirt. It had a gross flavor, that while it was bland, the more nuanced tastes in it were quite repulsive.

"Hey kid! Get your hands off the booth!"

Sasuke was back in the security pushed him away from the DJ booth. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"The fuck dude, that wasn't even strong LSD." Naruto said, looking mildly annoyed.

Sasuke stood there quietly. He found that he could change the color of any object just by thinking it. He changed the floor to a bright yellow, and dyed Naruto's hair a neon pink. He looked down at his hands and made them green. He looked like Shrek. The now pink haired boy tapped on his shoulder and clapped his hands in front of his face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Sasuke groaned, he didn't feel 'there' at the moment, he was having too much fun coloring people red, greens, yellows and blues.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, finally getting his attention.

"wHAT." He popped out of his trance, still feeling high but more awake.

"You just fucking put your hand on the records on the DJ booth. It fucked up the music and pissed everyone off."

"Holy shit. That, is rad."

Sasuke felt strangely proud of himself that he had so much control over the club music. "I'm like, the music master. Or music god. I have so much power, I can change the fucking world, look at me change the colors or your hair."

They stood there quietly. Sasuke changed Naruto's hair to green, and his skin orange so he looked like a giant carrot.

"Get your shit together man," the carrot boy ordered sternly. Sasuke didn't have to listen to him, he was just a stupid carrot.

"HOW are you not high right now." He grabbed the carrots shoulders and shook it harshly.

"I've been taking a pill everyday, the effect sorta wears off. All I see is like the ground shaking and shit, that's it."

"You are literally the weirdest carrot I've ever talked to."

The orange vegetable rolled his eyes but then suddenly light up. "Wanna buy some more from me?"

"Fuck yeah, I'll take a hundred."

"It's 6 bucks a tab."

Sasuke decided to buy 5, it was somewhat expensive but affordable. The carrot transferred 5 of about a dozen tabs from his plastic baggie to another smaller one.

"Thanks." He was pretty excited.

"Enjoy."

He went back to coloring shit, he made the disco ball a light orange so it looked like a honeycomb, and the polka dot lights yellow and black so they looked like little bees.

They fluttered around excitedly, going in and out of the honeycomb like they were doing serious business, probably fucking the queen bee.

After watching a while in amazement he noticed the bees were getting closer to him, eventually swarming him threateningly. He tried to swat them away but they were so close, buzzing loudly into his ear.

"WHAT THE HE-" The bees stuffed themselves into his mouth as he was swearing. There had to be at least a hundred. He felt them flying around inside him, bumping around the walls of his mouth and his teeth. They sealed it closed with some sort of sickly sweet honey. He couldn't open his mouth anymore, and stood there terrified that they would all sting him.

"Sasuke?" The carrot said his name worryingly.

"MMMMMPH!" The bees were flying around frantically, and seemed to be cloning themselves, filling his mouth with so many bugs that they couldn't move anymore. Sasuke began running to the bathroom, the carrot following suit. He tried to melt the honey with his tongue but it was so difficult, and he hated the feeling of their tiny wings and fuzzy skin and tiny legs and antennas.

He barged through the door and rushed into a stall, getting on his knees immediately. The carrot was right behind him and he held up his black hair out of his face, seeming to know what was going on.

The honey suddenly disappeared and Sasuke opened his mouth, hundreds of bees falling out by the second. Dead, mangled, lifeless corpses fell into the toilet water, leaving a yellow and black pile. He finally got all of them out of him after using his tongue to shovel several out, and wiped his mouth. The carrot flushed the toilet and let go of his hair. Sasuke stumbled out of the stall, his legs weak. He washed out his mouth at the sink, grabbing on to the paper towel dispenser to keep from falling. The carrot gave him a piece of cinnamon gum for no reason, but he took it anyway.

"Holy fuck Sasuke," the carrot said. "Did you drink too?"

"Like three vodkas and some girly drink," He responded as he walked out of the bathroom with his arm around the carrot.

"Wellllll...that's not TOO bad."

"You're a good carrot you know. Best carrot I've ever met. Thanks for holding up my hair and shit, I didn't want a fuckton of dead bees nesting there and leaving nasty ass larvae babies." They got back into the club and decided to sit down on a bench near the corners of the room.

"Uh, yeah, no sweat dude."

Sasuke rested his head at the wall. He kind of wanted to sleep but he knew it'd be impossible. He caught his breath and sat there calmly. The ground was vibrating, the music was crazy, and the walls were shaking, but after the shit he'd been through it seemed pretty normal.

The silence was broken by an annoying pink haired bitch.

"Sasuke." Sakura seemed to have calmed down quiet a bit and seemed pretty worn out. "L-let's go home." Her hair was messy and her makeup was noticeably smudged.

"Uhhhh...now?"

She took out her pink iPhone and checked the time. "It's...almost 12."

"Uhhhh..." Sasuke was still a little out of it but not so much that he couldn't think straight. As reluctant as he was to leave, he felt he'd had enough of the day. He drank some shit, met Naruto, took LSD, traded numbers, got super high, touched a giant blue tongue, fucked up club music, talked to a carrot and puked up bees. It was an interesting day and he didn't have enough energy for more shit, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Naruto smiled. "See ya later Sasuke."

He got up, propped his body against the wall and smiled back.

"See ya later Carrot." He began walking away backwards slowly so he could still get a good view of Naruto, and waved goodbye. Naruto waved back, glowing in the dark club night. He turned his back before looking at him one last time and headed for the exit.

Sakura turned around and shouted, still drunk, surprising Sasuke. "BYE NARUTOAD!" Naruto waved to her awkwardly in return.

...

The taxi ride back was almost totally quiet. Sakura was probably still pissed at Sasuke, considering he racked up her tab mercilessly, abandoned the seat she'd asked him to save and ditched her to hang out with someone he barely knew. But, considering she was drunk and he was high, they didn't feel like arguing, however, he knew that next time she saw him she'd probably be angry.

Sakura fell asleep during the second half of the ride, snoring obnoxiously, but Sasuke decided not to try shutting her up. It'd be like fucking with a hibernating bear. A very loud, annoying pink bear.

The driver pulled up at the 7 eleven, the one that was an equal distance between Sakura and Sasuke's house, so they could split up and get home at the same time. Sasuke dug into her purse and paid the cab driver with a 20 dollar tip because fuck Sakura. He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her get out of the car before dumping her limp body in front of the store, because fuck Sakura.

He walked home. The ground was still shaking, and the clouds were twirling around in circles, but he was used to it by now. The cold air seemed more refreshing than uncomfortable, kind of like iced water in the summer. When he reached his backyard, it's familiarness washed over him. The dying grass and the one chipping garden gnome and rusty metal mailbox. He walked down the gravely path but stopped short to check the time on his phone. 12:30. Hopefully his mom was asleep by now.

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly to avoid making any noise. His mother was passed out on the couch in front of a infomercial for an egg slicer, empty beer cans on the ground. He tiptoed to his room and slid inside quietly. He could hear his dad was home for once, in the master bedroom, on talking to someone on the phone. Crawling under the thin covers of his bed, for the first time in years, he didn't lie there, bored, asking, begging, questioning like he did every other night. He just stared at the patterns on the ceiling crawl around like TV static, and his wooden floorboards shift around. He didn't fall asleep until 4 or 5, but for the first time in forever his nighttime was spent peacefully, head as blank as a newborn.

...

Thanks for reading! _ srry ive been super busy, freshman year is really hard and it's so weird going 2 a school where people do crazy sh*t like drugs and sex XD !


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaiyo~~ sorry this new chap took so long, and im sorry to say the next one will not be much faster -" gomen! but anways...this chapter has some abuse trigger stuff, so if u cant handle it, please stop reading for ur own good! ^_^ anyways...enjoy guys!

...

Sasuke sat at the lunchtable, alone, eating a pack of Fun Dip he found on the ground unopened.

A mild headache had been bothering him the entire day, most likely from the alcohol he had drunk the previous night, and the sugar only seemed to worsen it. So much had happened only a day before that he hadn't quiet processed it all. The breathing DJ booth, horde of bees and yellow boy seemed more like a blurry dream than a memory.

Absentmindedly he ate the entire candy stick and realized he was fucking idiot because now he had nothing to scoop the powder up with.

'Ass dicks' He said to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted by a startling blow to the face.

"SASUKE! YOU FUCKING DICKHOLE WHY DID YOU DUMP ME OUTSIDE THE

7-11?!"

Sakura stood there, fuming with anger but noticeably tired. She had on a giant hoodie and sunglasses, probably to cover up her hungover appearance.

"Hey Sakura, lower your voice for once in a lifetime," Sasuke replied whilst pouring colorful powder into his mouth and over the table.

"Fuck you you piece of fucking ass die die die in a hole I fucking hate you so much," Sakura not-so-quietly muttered as she sat down a seat away from him.

It was silent for a moment and then she continued speaking.

"I woke up at 3 o'clock in the morning on the WET CEMENT outside of 7-11, and when I reached my house I noticed I forgot my PURSE AND KEYS so I had to CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW, HELLA HUNGOVER, TIRED, AND fucking WET! SOUND FUN, SASUKE?!"

"It's not my fault or problem that you're a 18 going on 50 year old dried up alcoholic," Sasuke snapped, all the while focusing on his Fun Dip powder.

"It'd be NICE if you could drop me off at my HOUSE LIKE A DECENT PERSON." Sakura was about to continue but stopped. "I'm too hungover for this shit."

She put her elbows on the table and covered her face, running her hand through her messy pink hair. Sasuke wisely keep his mouth shut to prevent another outburst.

"Know what?" Sakura said out of the blue, propping up her head, "I'll forgive you if you go to the bathroom with me right now and hold my hair up while I puke."

...

It had been two weeks since the incident at the club. Things were mostly back to normal for Sasuke, he was still smoking pot with Sakura, his grades still sucked, and his family life remained shit. However, he did see Naruto in the halls occasionally and they'd wave to each other. It was like a little reminder that the day at the club actually happened.

"Well, a good way of coping with stress is counting all the good things in your life that you're thankful for," the counselor said, folding his arms, "So, give me some examples."

Sasuke scratched his head. "Hmmmmm. Well, let's see...I'm thankful for...well...not much, really."

"There has to be something."

"Dank weed...Fun dip...cats...Sonichu...Naru-" He stopped short, feeling sudden heat on his face. The counselor gave him a look as if he has saying 'Aren't you going to finish what you were saying?'. He rubbed his temple and continued. "N-Nards. I'm thankful for my glorious nards."

The counselor furrowed his bushy eyebrows in response but quickly straightened his expression. "Those are all...material things. How about a good friend? A special family member? Or maybe something you're really good at?"

Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't really think of anything on the top of his head.

"I think you need more confidence in yourself, it really will help you."

"I AM confident. I'm fucking awesome, I know that."

"Name one thing that makes you awesome."

"Hmmm."

He sat there for a while. It was true, he really couldn't think of anything. What was the thing that made him superior than everyone else? What was the thing he'd prided himself on for years?

"I mean, I guess I'm like only one of the 'real' people at school. Everyone else is like fake and stuff."

The counselor took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows like Sasuke was some kind of arrogant grunge kid. After a moment of silence he attempted to justify his opinion.

"I mean, like, so many posers ya know? They think they're better than other people. The guys in their stupid jock jackets or fake swag shit. Girls in their basic bitch uniforms. Ten, twenty years ago it wasn't like this. Why wasn't I born in the nineties or something?."

"Actually, it was 'like this'. Throughout all of history or schooling, we've all had to deal with peer pressure and forced trends. All you can do to escape it is to be yourself."

"Yeah, I dO. It's just annoying seeing all these posers, in their fake little Barbie and Ken lifestyles."

"I have a lot of kids who come to me for counseling. Not everyone is happy here."

"I guess but I-"

The bell rung. School was over. He shuffled out of the office, not caring to finish his sentence.

...

Sasuke opened the door to his house. His mom was on her usual place, beer in hand watching Nascar. He grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard of the kitchen and walked to his room, his cat scurrying out of the way.

His brother was sitting on his bed, snorting coccaine like he owned the place.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, his voice cracking. He scrambled over and attempted to him off, puffs of white powder flying as the bed sheet shook.

"'Sup bro, I'll be staying here for a week. What's new? Got a girlfrien-"

"ITACHI GET OFF MY FUCKING BED"

He smiled and did a line smugly. "I'll be staying here on your bed. You can sleep on the floor, gaywad."

Sasuke got a coat hanger from his closet and smacked his brother with the metal side. "OFF."

Despite the force in the hit Itachi hardly seemed fazed. "Fuck you, you little homo. This is my bed now."

"Sleep on the couch, asshole," Sasuke snapped, "And don't do that shit in my room."

"Mom's couch? No fucking way. And I know you do drugs in here, I can smell pot in your bedsheets, queer."

"Shut the fuck up and don't call me that."

Itachi was one of the few people that could really piss off Sasuke, he always seemed to know exactly how to anger him. When he was around him he turned from a cynical asshole to a bratty child.

"Hmmph. Why don't you sleep outside, actually? You belong there, fucking gay dog," He snapped and returned to his cocaine.

"Don't spread your stupid redneck views on me, you, you...fucking...inbred." Sasuke struggled with comebacks, anger burning his quick thinking.

"Nice try, I'm not even gonna question the logic on that one," Itachi said matter-of-factly, "Hey, get me a beer."

"Hellll no."

"BEER. NOW."

"I hope you get run over by a car," Sasuke mumbled as he trudged to the kitchen. Itachi always won these things. If he wasn't so scared of his brother he wouldn't let him push him around.

He returned with a can expired by a few days (the best revenge he could pull). Itachi snatched the drink and opened it eagerly.

"Why are you even here? Mom and dad secretly hate you, did you know that?" Sasuke asked snidely, sounding more childish than he expected.

"At least I graduated. Don't know about you buddy, I'd like to see you become the first super super super senior in your school. It's FATE." Itachi did a sarcastic amazed expression.

"Eugene Dunwall already achieved that," He replied. It was a pretty lame reply.

"How about the first one who's GAY?"

Sasuke knew he'd say that. Silently he put his backpack back on and walked out the room. He couldn't think of any good shade and decided he needed time to think of good insults.

He exited the house and decided to head to Sakura's house for ideas.

...

"Wow, your brother sounds like a dick," Sakura replied as she took a hit from her bong.

"Yea, I know right? And he always gets the last word. He always wins the argument. And what he says isn't even clever. He just calls me gay and orders me around, but it still pisses me off."

"I can see how you're related."

"Fuck you, I'm nothing like Itachi. He's a stupid redneck who does coccaine."

"You're an arrogant liberal who smokes pot. They're kinda the same in a way."

Sasuke grunted in reply, searching for words. "Anyways, he treats Sugarpuff like total shit. He keeps kicking her and throwing her around like a jacket or something."

"Sugarpuff? Oh, that retarded cat you adopted."

"It's called MENTALLY CHALLENGED Sakura. She's not retarded. She the most adorable little kitty ever with her little soft paws and fuzzy tail-"

"-Who poops all over the floor," She finished.

"ENOUGH. I'M SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE SAKURA."

"Ok, ok, sorry. But back to your brother. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, basically I need him to back the fuck off. Whenever he visits he takes over me and Sugarpuff's personal space and insults me. It pisses me off. I need the best shade ever so he'll never ever bother me again."

"Ok, well he's a redneck right? And a druggie. What else is bad about him?"

"He's got big ass eyebags, I could fill it with like 50 boxes of off-brand cereal from Grocery Outlet."

"Ok."

"Also he smells bad, like a dead prostitute."

"Ok."

"He's STUPID. He cheated through highschool."

"Ok."

"And he lives in Canada."

"Uh. Ok."

Sakura took another hit and Sasuke lit his joint. Ideas flooded through his brain too quickly to register. But then it came it him.

...

"Ooookay. Which brand has the most preservatives?" Sasuke mumbled as he ran his finger across the products. Flour was lined up orderly begging to be chosen with their colorful shouting logos.

Sakura stuggled to pick up a heavy bag and read the ingredients. "This one has stuff from the Periodic Table in it."

"Oh yeah, that's perfect," He beamed before being handed the sack.

They walked to the checkout after picking up some assorted munchies. Sasuke felt a vibration in his pocket. He made an unnaturally high shriek. A text from Naruto!

'ey dawg wanna hang'

He thought he'd forgotten about him. He had no idea this would happen.

A bizzare adrenaline hit him like lightning. He slammed his fist on the counter so hard he thought the bones would shatter on impact and took Sakura's shoulders, shaking her violently.

"HOLY SHIT NARUTO TEXTED ME HE WANTS TO HANG OUT" He screamed into her face, shocking the cashier.

"Cool," She replied in an uncaring tone.

"Sakura, do you not understand how fucking crazy this is?"

"Meh. Let's go." She grabbed the bag of groceries and handed them to Sasuke.

"Wait, I need to reply."

'helllll yeaaa dude. where &amp; when' He typed into his crappy little phone, before shoving it back into his pocket.

Sasuke ran out the store practically bouncing while Sakura walked behind him. The impact from his feet to the cement parking lot felt fucking amazing. The air slapped his face in the most satisfying matter.

"YEAHHHHHHH" He pulled a bag of chips out of the grocery bag, threw it on the ground and drop kicked it. Potato chips flew into the air and shattered in a strangely delicate matter, crumbs raining like confetti.

"SASUKE, YOU FUCKING PUS MAGGOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Sakura screamed. She ran up to him and punched him in the back with surprising force.

"BITCH." He was about to throw a shopping cart but decided against causing a scene.

They walked to Sasuke's house in an angry silence. Sakura dragged her feet across the ground like a whiny child. As he opened the front door the smell of his disgusting brother invaded his nose. Itachi sat on the floor by his mother, sharing beer and watching MTV.

"'Sup queer," He snapped, eyes glued to the screen. "Who's this?"

Snorlax- I mean, Sasuke's mom finally interjected into to her sons conversations for once. "That's Sakura, your brother's girlfriend." She finished her sentence with a disgusting burp.

For several years Sasuke was pretending Sakura was his girlfriend to cover up his sexuality. It was an awkward situation.

"Girlfriend hmm? Sounds fishy to me." Itachi snickered, giving them a smug look.

"Shut up you fucking trailer trash. Y-you fuckin'... remind me of th-the trash princess from the Muppets Wizard of Oz." The blackette scrambled for his words and failed.

"Don't think I'm the princess here."

...

"FUCK!"

Sasuke slammed the door to his room and paced back and forth until he got dizzy. He was so angry Sakura actually kept her mouth shut and started eating some Cheetos.

"Aw shit, aw shit...aw, shit, fuck. Shit." Violently he rummaged through his brother's suitcase. "Where's his stupid drugs?!"

All sorts of things were in there. Condoms, OxyContin, razors, an old gameboy, prescription bottles...all of which Sasuke carelessly threw out of the suitcase.

"Calm down," Sakura said, mouth full of food.

"Fuck no. You don't know what he's done man, you don't fuckin know."

"Meh." She shrugged.

At the bottom of the suitcase, hidden in a box of instant coffee was a small ziplock bag filled partway with cocaine. He took pulled it out and stared at it. It looked basically like flour, maybe less fine. Either way, it was convincing enough. He dumped the cocaine into another baggy and stuffed it into his shitty hidden backpack pocket, the one he had made a while ago with a steak knife. It was actually pretty well hidden and only Sakura knew it existed.

Angrily he tore open the bag of flour, a white cloud escaping as the paper ripped. He pinched the opening to make a pitcher shape and poured flour into the ziplock bag.

"There!" He wiped his flowery hands and put everything away. His anger subsided and he felt much calmer. His moment of zen was broken by another text message. Sasuke whipped out his crappy phone immediately.

'hhaha...idk man, i just wanna get highhh'

Great, Naruto was obviously out of it. But that didn't stop Sasuke. He texted back his address eagerly. He'd never felt so light hearted. But his moment of happiness was broken when Itachi practically broke into the room. Sasuke scrambled onto his bed and sat there innocently.

"'Sup fag. Get off the bed." Itachi gestured his hands like he was instructing a pet.

"Sure thing, my dearest brother." He hopped off and kept a fake smile on his face that was much creepier than intended. Sakura watched silently like she were in a theatre.

He glared at Sasuke suspiciously. "What the fuck did you do, you little shit?"

"Oh, nothing at all." The atmosphere was tenser than...well, never mind.

Itachi grabbed his neck and pressed in his fingers, effectively shutting off any air. Sasuke gasped for air like a fish out of water.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He let go of his brother violently, slamming him into the wall. Where the hell did he get that strength?

"I DIDN'T DO JACK, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE ITACHI."

Sasuke rubbed his temple and glared, crouching in the corner of his room. His impulse to get right up and punch Itachi in the face was succeeded by the anticipation of the prank.

Itachi threw himself onto the beg and pulled his suitcase onto his lap. Sasuke watched as he took out the 'cocaine' and carefully lined up little piles on a book cover with his razor. He lowered his head and lifted the book until his nostrils met the fine powder.

Sasuke fought back a smirk, whilst Sakura donned a poker face and left the room, and presumably the house. He couldn't wait to see his brother snort flour and flip out. The images flashed in his head, of Itachi's shocked face. In fact, flour was supposed to leave permanent damage to the nose if snorted, though probably less so than actual cocaine. It was foo funny. He let out a light snicker.

'Duck penis,' He thought.

His brother lifted his head and looked suspiciously at Sasuke.

"What the fuck did you do?"

He kept his mouth shut and looked to the side, biting his fist to hold in laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE FAIRY"

"I didn't do shit, ok? Just do your thing man." A few nervous laughs escaped him.

"No, no, no, no. I don't fucking trust you. Tell me what you did. NOW."

"It's cool, it's cool. Deep breathes bro." Sasuke stood and put his hands up. His smile was wiped off his face.

Itachi jumped off the bed with a large creak, approached his younger brother threateningly and punched him in the stomach so hard he feel bile almost escaping him. Pure pain struck Sasuke soon after he got the shock, gasping as he crumpled to the ground and clutched his abdomen as if it was going to fall out into his hands.

"What the hell..." He coughed up a bit of blood. What the fuck was that? "I...didn't...do...shit..."

His older brother grabbed his collar and lifted him up until his feet were dangling above the floor. He scratched at his face in defense with little avail. "You fucked up my cocaine stash, didn't you? Little fucker."

"N-No way, why would I do that?"

Itachi lowered him to the ground and slapped him, leaving a purple bruise on his left cheek. "You're a bad liar."

"Swear to god man. If god exists, and I'm a liar, may he strike me down to hell at this very moment." Sasuke tried to worm out of his hold but Itachi was just too strong.

"Ok. Then let's see you snort this stuff." He tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar.

"I-I don't do cocaine man..c-cmon now..." Sasuke sputtered in response.

"Now's your time to start." His brother grinned cruelly and let go of him, shoving him towards the lines of cocaine on the bed.

"Let's all be cool here..."

He took a step closer to punch him straight in the eye. A large purple ring grew around it. That was enough.

Sasuke straightened his back and narrowed his eyes. It was time to take control. He stepped away from his brother and clenched his fists, changing his expression to one of confidence.

"Alright then, dearest brother. I'll confess. I replaced your cocaine stash with flour. Quite sneaky indeed. However, I still have the real stuff. Hidden away somewhere I'll never tell. Your only choice now is to obey my rules. That means, no HITTING... because I'll report you to the police...no claiming my bed anymore...IT's MINE AND MINE ONLY...in fact, just sleep on mom's couch from now on..."

Itachi stayed silent for a change and listened with narrowed eyes as Sasuke let out an arrogant laugh.

"STOP calling me gay and fag...it's STUPID...and if you disobey my rules, I'll just sell your stash, or burn it perhaps. If you choose to follow them, then I'll give it back when you leave this place." He closed his declaration with a satisfied smirk that looked bizarre on his beaten up appearance.

A glance at Itachi told him there wouldn't be a response. It didn't really matter whether or not he agreed. He picked up his backpack and put it on, then put his hoodie up and stepped out the room. He could hear his brother through the door, digging through his room desperately.

'hey naruto, lets scratch our plans for today. another day,' He typed into the tiny cracked screen. God knows what would happen if Naruto came to his house at that time. It was still disappointing though.

He sat alone on a park bench watching little kids point at him to their parents who would try to avoid the fact that he was there. The cool spring breeze felt nice on his wounds so he ignored it. He had a small cut on his mouth and a black eye, along with a large bruise on his gut. The hoodie didn't hide much of anything besides his stomach wound. He would've went to the hospital but his family didn't have enough money or any insurance, so he figured that since Sakura had gotten into so many violent cat fights in the past she probably knew how to dress wounds.

"Are you ok there young man?" An old lady with a tiny dog asked. "I should call someone for you."

Sasuke looked up at her and back down to his flip phone. "Nah, it's aight."

"You don't look alright."

"Thanks."

She trotted off with a huff.

He checked the time. 4:30. What the fuck? Sakura was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He dug through his backpack, was bored as hell and needing entertainment. 'Shitty phone...boring...books...boring...kush...not now.'

He pulled out a familiar plastic bag. Just as before, 5 tabs of perfectly shaped LSD. It was arguably a bad idea but it sounded like a pretty dank one at the time. He opened the bag and popped one into his mouth. 'This should make for a more interesting evening,' He thought to himself.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK?!" A certain annoying pink haired bitch ran up to him looking worried.

"'Sup, Sakura. What's new meyn?" He replied uncaringly.

"YOUR FACE IS NEW! What did your big bro do?!" Sakura scooted up next to him.

"Roughed me up...he totally kicked my ass. I almost threw up and I spat up blood. Punched my face, stomach-"

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU IN THE PARK?! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE ER-"

"Ok, ok...I didn't like...I didn't like mean to twist your panties into a bunch. It's fine. I have control over him now so it's cool."

"IT'S NOT COOL!"

"Control your voice, you're embarrassing me." He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"YOUR FACE IS AN EMBARRASSMENT! THIS. IS. SERIOUS, SASUKE! WHY CAN'T YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL?!"

He stood up abruptly and clenched his fist. "Would you shut the hell up? And I can't go to the hospital, you know that. Just help me clean this shit up and stop YELLING!"

...

Luckily there was no one else in the men's restroom.

Sasuke waited, wiping the blood off his face as Sakura bought bandages. Despite his battered up appearance he looked surprisingly confident, if not angry. He ran a paper towel across his black eye. It stung a lot. In fact, pretty much everything stung at the moment.

Come to think of it, he was pretty sure pot could be used as a painkiller, at least according to the pro-marijuana articles he read, so he took out his kush and crack pipe.

"Ahhhhh..." The rough fumes burned his throat pleasantly. He felt lighter and suddenly not so aloof. And also kind of hungry. The pain had even numbed down a bit. He finished the weed in the pipe and put it away. "I swear to god, this shit is magical," He mumbled to himself as he continued patting his wounds. There was something fascinating about seeing and touching his purply face. It was funny in a morbid way.

Sakura barged through the door, not caring it was the men's restroom and set a paper bag on the sink. He dug through. There were a few rolls of bandages, cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol and an eyepatch. Great. He couldn't wait to become an emo pirate.

"Alright, this is gonna sting like fuuuuckkkk." She warned as she poured a bit of alcohol on a swab.

"Well, no fuckin shit," He replied before bursting into laugher. Everything was funny now. The whole situation seemed ridiculous now. "What-what are you doing in the guy's bathroom? It's for...for...fuckin...guys only man..." He giggled like a schoolgirl.

She patted the cut on his mouth lightly with the cotton swab. It felt like a hundred bees simultaneously stinging his dick and balls.

"MEN'S ASSES," He screamed in pain. "FASHION BUG." She removed the swab and threw it away. "Care to do it again more painfully, Doctor?" He remarked sarcastically. He knew she couldn't hit him because he was already beaten up.

"Shut up for fucks sake. People outside can hear you."

A bandaid was placed on the cut. It felt strangely soothing. Sakura smiled at her work and took out another cotton swab.

"Uh Sasuke? I don't know how to treat black eyes so...I'm just gonna, like, go with my instincts."

"Y-yeah, I know...you know...what you're doing, ok," He rambled. If he were more aware of the situation he'd be running away but pot didn't really improve your common sense.

She clumsily poured more alcohol onto the swab until it was practically dripping and rubbed the bruised under eye. Throughout the procedure she looked unsure but continued. It didn't hurt too badly until she cleaned his eyelid and a drop fell into his eye.

"OH MY GOD!" He stumbled backwards away from the sink until he fell into a stall and hit his head on the toilet seat. "OH MY FUCKING GOD"

Sakura watched in shock not knowing how to respond. A painfully reddish spot had burned into his eyeball. He stood up and repeatedly banged his head on a stall wall.

"LARRY KING'S DICKCHEESE ON A SILVER PLATTER, JESUS CHRIST SAVE ME" He kept banging with full force, ignoring the headache he was causing from it. "LORD HAVE MERCY ON ME"

Sakura kicked the side of his rib and pulled him out of the stall. She quickly tied the eyepatch onto him but it didn't seem to change his attitude.

He abruptly stopped screaming and crawled to the corner of the restroom, curling his body into a defensive ball. "This is the worst day ever. I hate everyone on this planet."

"C'mon now..." She kneeled down next to him and attempted to pat his back. He rolled away from her and planted himself under the sink, still curled up. "Sasuke, c'mon man. I'll walk you home."

"No, just fuck off Sakura. You fuckin suck. Go away." He sounded like a sulking child.

"You don't mean that, come on. I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay?"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes, yes I am..well, not really, but-"

"It felt like my eyeball was being cooked on a frying pan with lemon juice and salt," He interrupted.

"Sasuke, it was a fucking accident ok? Stop being a baby. And we need to talk about your brother." She knelt down next to him.

"No. Go away."

"I won't, because if I do, you're just gonna sit there all day."

"N-no."

"Yes."

He sat up and lifted his eyepatch. "FUCKING LOOK. Look at my eye. What does it look like to you?"

"I...don't know."

"THAT'S RIGHT. It's SO fucked up it doesn't even look like anything on this planet. Now go away."

Sakura got up and left, leaving the bandages behind.

He spent the rest of the day in the public restroom as predicted, stoned and hallucinating.

...

thanks for reading! ^3^ please follow, fav and review...it will make my day! Sayonara, hope yall enjoyed! o3o merp


	4. Chapter 4

Hai guys OuO ive been super busy lately so updates are gonna be slow ^_^" Anywho, this is a short chaptrr so sorry for that ^-^. enjoy!

...

The school nurse lifted off his eyepatch and winced. "Jesus, kid. What the hell did you do?"

Sasuke made a nervous grin. He actually hadn't seen his wound recently and was scared of how grotesque it could've turned out. "Fell down the stairs, got a black eye. I like...tried cleaning it out with alcohol and it got in there and it really hurt. It still hurts now, soooo..."

"It's infected."

The nurse handed him a hand mirror. He was right. It was fucked up. His eye looked like a tomato that was partially drained of color. The eyelid seemed droopy and lifeless, and the skin around it was irritated. His unharmed black eyelashes looked bizarre against the mess of reddened flesh and eyeball. His pupil looked flat, large and lifeless, like an anime character drawn really shitty.

"Wow..." He touched his slightly bruised under eye. It was more sensitive than it was a week ago in the public restroom. "So..what type of infection? Like, what caused it?"

"I don't really know, it's not in my expertise. Unfortunately it looks like you left it untreated too long and the infection has spread a little to your inner eye, causing Endophthalmitis. It's a good thing you got here in time when it's just started or you could go blind."

"Oh...damn. Yeah, that would suck ass."

"How's your vision?"

He closed his unwounded eye. "Pretty blurry..."

The nurse clicked his tongue. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"It's...complicated. We don't really have like, healthcare or insurance or whatever," He replied, feeling a little patronized.

"You need a visit to an optometrist or you could lose all your vision. I know little about eye infections and have only dealt with them a few times."

"Fuck...ok. How am I gonna pay for it?"

"I don't know."

...

"$200 dollars! TWO HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS SAKURA AND MY PARENTS WON't PAY"

His eye felt better after the treatment, though it still looked sort of fucked up and he had to keep wearing his eyepatch. The $200 optometrist appointment was not worth it, and Sasuke would of gladly infected his eye again if he didn't have to pay the fees.

Sakura slid him a quarter. "That's my donation."

"Stick it up your ass," Sasuke snapped. "This money is nothing to me. How the fuck am I gonna pay for this?"

"Get a job or something and stop buying so much weed."

He sighed. Neither of those ideas appealed to him.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered quietly.

The past couple weeks were like a blur. He'd laid in his bed and wished for more excitement but at this point Sasuke regretted it all. Besides meeting Naruto everything had been unpleasant for him. On the bright side, his brother started leaving him alone and slept at a nearby hotel, much to his relief.

A light tap on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. He turned around and saw a grinning Naruto with his hands behind his back innocently.

"'Sup Sasuke? What happened to your eye?"

Sakura smiled slyly and excused herself to the bathroom to give the two privacy.

"Oh, yeah...I got in a little fight a few days ago," Sasuke replied.

'More like, I got totally creamed by my brother while failing to defend myself...'

"Oh, who was it? Are the ghetto kids giving you shit?" Naruto squeezed himself into the chair next to Sasuke.

"Nah...I'm gonna be honest, it was my brother, but I got him to back up so I guess it's cool."

Naruto nodded. "You know, I have some friends that could beat him up for you."

Sasuke sat there and thought. It was pretty tempting. "Well...I mean...maybe..."

"It's gonna cost you though."

"Uh, how much?"

"50 dollars."

Shit.

It was a lot. And there really wasn't any reason he would pay for it besides morbid satisfaction. Plus, he still had to pay that bill and all he had was about 50 dollars. He already had control of his brother anyways. But it was still tempting. Sasuke thought about it for a minute. 50 dollars to teach Itachi a well deserved lesson. Seemed like a fair price when he further considered it.

Naruto stared at him long, with his signature grin, but his eyes were hard and pressuring. Sasuke rubbed his temple and tried to look away from the blond.

"I mean... I mean, are you gonna tell him I sent them? What if he finds out?" He asked, looking for more information. He needed to know exactly what would happen.

"I don't know your brother, so..." Great. That didn't help.

"Oh. I don't know then. I mean, it doesn't like...really feel very-"

"How about I tell my friends to tell your brother that it was someone else? Like, someone powerful to scare the shit out of him?"

"Could you say it was from his cocaine dealer?"

Naruto looked surprised for a second but then smiled. "Sure."

They nodded at eachother and Sasuke dug through his backpack, pulling 50 dollars from his wallet and handing it to him. Naruto clutched the money eagerly and held it protectively, like a dog given a treat. He almost looked hungry as he stared at the crumpled green papers.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi." He then gave him the address of the hotel, his house, and Itachi's phone number.

"Cool."

It was quiet for a while, besides the loud lunchroom. Naruto tapped his lip like he was trying to remember something. Sasuke awkwardly played with the zipper on his backpack.

"Oh hey, so there's like, this party tonight...you wanna like..." The blonde rubbed his knuckes together sheepishly. The sudden change of attitude slightly surprised Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll come." Sasuke tried to give his most appealing smile, the one he practiced in the mirror for picture day.

"Cool...can you drive me there? I don't have a car or anything..."

"Uh, me neither."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Do your parents have one?" God, Naruto was getting persistent. Kind of like Sugarpuffs when she was hungry.

"My dad does, but he's kinda always using it. My brother-"

"Use your brother's car."

Sasuke was surprised again, but tried to take Naruto's behavior positively. The fact that he was putting trust in him was kind of flattering.

"I...uh...well, it's kinda at that hotel half the time. He sleeps there and drives back home in the morning," He replied. Itachi was likely coming home so often to search Sasuke's room for his stash. Because of this he gave the cocaine to Sakura so his brother wouldn't find it.

"Just take it from him when he can't see."

"What if I get in trouble and he beats me up again or some shit?"

Naruto patted his shoulder almost patronizingly. "Trust me. He isn't gonna be able to once my guys are done with him."

Sasuke gulped and nodded. Something told him not to ask for his money back.

"So, come pick me up in front of the school at 4:30. Is that cool?"

He nodded again nervously. Doing stupid things was nothing new to him, but this time it actually felt dangerous. He barely knew how to drive in the first place, but he was so desperate to see Naruto again that he felt he had to agree. Besides, he'd never actually been to a party before, he was too busy being an antisocial pothead.

Naruto smiled, slid out of his seat and slipped off.

"See ya," He said before disappearing out of sight.

Then the bell rung.

...

The day went by pretty quickly. Sasuke's nervousness turned to excitement. He practically shook in his seat in Mr. Wallace's class. Well, it wasn't really Mr. Wallace's class anymore since he got fired for some reason. They had a new sub who was old and fat. She let the students do whatever the hell they wanted so it was pretty cool. Things were starting to look up for Sasuke, with his dick teacher and dick brother mostly out of his life.

He dramatically burst out of school, letting the spring breeze caress his black hair and hoodie. The walk home, though spent alone as Sakura was out somewhere, was refreshing. The cherry tree's leaves showered him and the creek nearby gurgled like a baby, clean fresh water washing over the smooth rocks. A sight for sore eyes.

He got home and his elated mood turned tense. Itachi's car was parked on the street. He had to look inside to see if he was in there or not. He opened the door, trying to act as casual as possible. His mother was strangely not in front of the TV, though it was on, playing the news. He walked towards his room but stopped. There were voices coming from his parent's room. Actually, more like yelling. He pressed his ear against the wall.

"Listen-Listen to me! Did you -or did you not- steal money from me?!"

His mother's squawking voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I didn't take SHIT."

Itachi's voice.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE TO ME YOUNG MAN-"

"I'M A FUCKING GROWN ASS ADULT."

A heated argument. This was a good thing. It meant Sasuke could take the car. When Itachi got angry, he kinda went beast mode and forgot about his surroundings.

Sasuke backed off and quickly checked his room to find his bed covers thrown around but otherwise untouched. He needed to get Itachi's keys. He looked under his bed and around the kitchen. Itachi was the type of guy who hardly ever wore anything with pockets, so he'd leave his keys sitting around or in his underwear or something.

Unsuprisingly, they were on the small living room table, just lying there ready to be stolen. Sasuke quickly snatched them and stuffed them into his pockets. He left the house, quietly opening and shutting the door, then approached the car in the driveway. He pulled out the keys and examined him. They were just keys, no buttons or anything, and a lego native american chief keychain with the paint peeled mostly off. He never figured out where or how or why Itachi had it.

Carefully he stuck the keys into the door and turned. It was weirdly satisfying. The door unlocked and he stepped in. Now it was time to remember how to drive. Gas pedal to speed up, brakes to stop, wheel to turn. Sounded pretty easy. His dad tried to teach him once when he was 13 and he eventually was able to maneuver around a parking lot. After that he stopped teaching him for some reason and the whole car thing was dropped.

He started up the car and pressed the gas lightly. Slowly but surely, he was gliding out of the small driveway. Gravel crunched noisily beneath the tires. He got turned to the road and begin making his way to the school. It was pretty easy so far. The turns were soft and the road was smooth, though he was still going pretty slow. He'd have to go faster later when there were more cars.

He rolled down the window and turned on the radio. Looks like Itachi had been listening to club music. He clumsily toyed with the knob and it changed to some political argument thingy.

'Indeed,' He thought to himself, 'Hilary Clinton will not be a worthy opponent to what's his fuck.'

The spring breeze blew his locks so it was waving around like in a hair commercial. His tension from the house melted away. He didn't even care how ugly and old the car was, the fact that he was even driving one seemed pretty badass.

He reached the town near school and there was more traffic. He pressed the gas a little harder. People started yelling at him in their cars. He didn't really remember any traffic rules except for lights. That was it.

"You're in the wrong lane, punk!" Some old guy in his shit car yelled.

He ignored him but complied and cut through the other lane. More yelling and honking ensued. He was pretty sure he'd scraped someone's van. Luckily, school was only about 30 seconds away, so he ignored all the yelling and kept driving.

Sasuke pulled up to the school parking lot. It was already 4:28, according to the time on the car. He waited for a while, mildly paranoid that Itachi was done arguing and noticed his car was missing. He wondered where Sakura went. She disappeared after lunch.

The glass doors to the school opened and Naruto exited the building, looking behind his shoulder briefly before heading towards the car. Sasuke waved. Naruto waved back. Sasuke unlocked the door and Naruto climbed in, shotgun.

"So, where to?" Sasuke asked, tapping his finger against the driving wheel.

"Go straight for a while and then I'll let you know when to turn right."

"Alright." He pressed on the gas and they were off. Naruto seemed a little wary from his shitty driving but made no comment.

"This party is gonna be great. It's in this giant abandoned barn shed thing. We're gonna have a bonfire and shit."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds like a horror movie premise or something."

"Yeah, it kinda does." Naruto chuckled, leaning his back against the seat. "Your brother has really dope car," He commented sarcastically.

Sasuke laughed whole heartedly. It was one of those cars that was as ugly as it was shitty, a pick up truck with peeling fire red paint and smoke coming out the back. Even the interior sucked, the seats felt like they were made of carpeting.

"You know, that eyepatch looks pretty badass. Your big bro did a good job," Naruto said. Sasuke instinctively touched it, smiling. He couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not.

Naruto told him to turn right. The road was pretty clear now, luckily. They were slowly leaving the suburban area. The car wobbled along clumsily and slowly, almost hitting street signs and trees on numerous occasions. They both jumped in their seats every time the car tires hit heavy gravel.

"I need to find 200 dollars to pay for the eye appointment bill." The words seemed to slip from his subconscious and out of his mouth.

"Oh, dude that really sucks. Don't you have a job or something?" Naruto asked, looking sympathetic.

"Not anymore. I've just been spending the money I got from working at 7-11 a few months ago," He replied, his eyes focused on the shaky road.

"What happened to that?"

The conversation felt awkward, too mature and small-talky for something between two teenage boys sneaking to a party.

"I got fired."

Naruto nodded with a light smile and changed the radio station.

"Aw yeah, Pitbull. That's the shit." The blonde stomped his feet loudly to the beat.

Sasuke grinned awkwardly as he made a dangerous turn, nearly hitting some fences.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall

This biggity boy's a diggity dog

I have them like Miley Cyrus,

clothes off twerking with my

bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like the war, timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber," Naruto chanted as he continued stomping. He looked to Sasuke as if he were expecting him to join in.

"Aha, Pitbull. Love him," Sasuke lied, trying to focus on driving as Naruto turned up the volume.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night, you won't remember

I'll be the one, you won't forget," Ke$ha and Naruto screeched to horrible beat of the song. It was so loud it actually hurt his ears. Herds of cows they past stared at them with confused faces.

"Can you-can you turn that down a bit?" He asked with no avail as his voice was muffled by more Pitbull.

A raging headache slowly fried his brain. There was a heated argument between his penis and brain over whether or not to yell at Naruto. He continued driving, more recklessly, making sure to hit the rough gravel extra hard.

The song eventually ended and he had a brief moment to simmer down.

"Hey guys, it's DJ Dickslap here, it's 5:00 pm right about now, and we still have some mighty fine weather. Enjoy it guys. And now continuing the 10 hour Pitbull marathon-" Several barking sound effects played loudly "-we have 'Hotel Room Service!"

Sasuke screamed internally.

...

Hope u liked! Also pleas check out my deviantart .com (i wrote the wrong date btw, its actually 99 ^_^") i have been practising my drawings there ^u^ so i can be a mangaka~~~ ok, anyways, SAYANARA GUYZ XD

AND PLS REVIEW AND FAV ^o^


End file.
